Carlisle and Bella
by manywords
Summary: Bella seeks out Carlisle for assistance with a disagreement that she and Edward are having. A very lemony first fan fic attempt. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated.


**A/N**: _Written for the Twilight Kink meme on LiveJournal (.). Because I haven't been able to get the image out of my head since I read the request. :) My first time writing fan fic – I'm sorry it's so long. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback appreciated!_

_

* * *

  
_

I'm studying in my office – there's always something new to learn about medicine no matter how many hundreds of years I study – when I hear her come into the house. I frown, wondering why. She knows that Edward is out hunting with Emmett and Jasper, and she already turned down the chance to go shopping with Esme and the girls in Portland.

"Carlisle?" she says. Her voice isn't very loud, but I hear her and head downstairs to meet her. It's such a force of habit around humans that I keep my walk to a human pace, taking the steps one at a time.

"Yes, Bella?" I call from halfway down the staircase. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" she bit her lip and I couldn't help but notice how cherry-red they were against the pale white of her skin. As it always did when I looked at Edward's little human, my cock twitched with a hint of longing. I may have managed to conquer my lust for their blood, but some lusts just never go away.

I took the last few steps that brought me within arms' length of her. Her scent wafted over me and I swallowed, hard. I tried not to notice that the top buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned and I tried to pretend that I couldn't see the tops of her breasts and the edge of a white, lacy bra peeking out.

"So what can I do for you, then?" I smiled, trying to put her at her ease. I didn't know if she always seemed uncomfortable around me because I was a vampire or because I was a father figure.

"I need some… help. It's about Edward. We've been having a disagreement and I wanted to get your advice. You see, I think we're ready for s-sex," she paused as she stuttered over the word. I nodded encouragingly and tried to keep my expression from showing my shock. She was talking about this to me? "and Edward doesn't. He thinks that a human and a vampire can't… work together that way."

A surprised chuckle escaped me. If only she knew. "Oh, there's no need to fear that, Bella. Some things work no matter the differences between us. Maybe Edward's just afraid you're not ready."

"But I am. And you vampires aren't marble, no matter how you may look like it." She took a step toward me and I had to stop myself from stepping backward. She reached to touch me, but I caught her wrist before she managed it. I gently shackled her wrist with my fingers.

"You're right, Bella, we're not marble. I am sure that if you are a little more patient, he'll come around." Internally I winced. No pun intended.

"What if," her voice was a whisper. A tear, sparkling in the light streaming in from the front windows, slid down her cheek. "Carlisle, what if it's me? What if he doesn't want me like that? I've never… been… with anyone before. What if I'm doing something wrong?"

Without conscious thought, my other hand came up to stroke her cheek. "It's not you."

We both froze for a moment. My mind was screaming at me to let her go, step away, for heaven's sake she was a seventeen-year-old, _human_ girl, my son's girlfriend. Then she reached up, standing on her toes, and pressed her lips to mine. My instincts took over and I pulled her to me.

I deepened the kiss, teasing her lips open with my tongue and plunging it into the warm, wetness of her mouth. She moaned and my vision went dim for a moment as lust washed through me.

Still holding onto her wrist I reached behind her to pull her closer to me. Her arm was gently twisted behind her and it made her breasts jut out even more as she pressed against me. They were lusciously soft against my hard chest. My other hand drifted down from her cheek to lightly trace her neck, then her collarbone and finally her breast. I slid my hand inside her blouse and slipped my fingers under the lace of her bra. Her skin nearly scorched my fingers and I felt my cock harden painfully.

"Bella," I gasped, ripping my lips from hers. I couldn't make myself remove my hand from her skin, though. "You're playing with fire. If we don't stop now, you may not like the consequences. I'm not Edward."

"I know. That's why I want you." Her cheeks flushed red in an amazing blush. I knew I'd likely regret this later, but I didn't wait for anything more. I kissed her again, more rough this time, taking her mouth. I sucked and nibbled her bottom lip and then moved to the side of her jaw and down her neck. Her hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I backed up rapidly until we slammed against the wall. Bella whimpered and I was worried I'd hurt her until she pulled me even closer.

In one swift motion I ripped her shirt right down the middle. Buttons scattered. I slid my hand under the now shredded cotton and smoothed my hand over her warm, pink skin. I pulled her bra down, letting her breasts spill out into my hands. I could feel the warmth of her breasts scalding my hands. I trailed my lips down her neck and further until they closed over one tight bud. I suckled and nipped, feeling triumphant when she cried out. I looked up at her. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and she was panting. I moved to the other nipple and licked and sucked until she started to squirm against me.

She slid her hands around my back, sliding them down to squeeze my ass and pull my hips against hers. I pressed my cock against the softness of her belly. Her teeth grazed my shoulder, her human teeth not even leaving a red mark on my hard skin. I pushed her away for just a moment. When she would have protested I put a finger over her lips. I took off my shirt and threw it across the room. My pants followed after it. It was such a relief to let my cock free from the constraints of the tight jeans. Her eyes widened and fixed on my cock. I couldn't help a feeling of power as she stared.

"Kneel down, Bella," I instructed. She obeyed, her eyes never leaving my cock. I reached down and wrapped my hand around it, stroking it gently. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. "Have you ever seen a cock? Have you touched one?"

She shook her head "no." "Go ahead, then. Touch me." Her hand tentatively touched me. I had to grit my teeth to stop from coming right then. Her hand was so warm against my cold skin. My cock got even stiffer at her tentative explorations. I couldn't help reaching down and fisting my hand in her hair.

"God, Bella, suck me." I groaned as her cherry-red lips closed over the head of my cock. I could hardly believe how quickly she had obeyed my command. I watched as her head bobbed up and down on my cock. One of her hands was braced on my thigh and the other came up to play with my balls. My hips began to buck against my will and I knew I'd be coming soon if I let her continue. I reached down and hauled her up by the arm. Her expression was confused, but I didn't explain.

"Take off your pants," I told her instead. It took her a moment, but her hands dropped to the button at the front of her jeans. Slowly, torturously slowly, she unzipped them. I growled. "Take them off now, little girl."

The jeans came off in seconds. Her hands came to touch my skin. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the wall about her head. Casually I reached above her and pulled down a loop of the decorative garland that Esme had put up earlier in the month. I wrapped it twice around her wrists and then reattached it to the nail it hung from.

She was standing on tiptoe and twisting slightly, trying to release the strain on her arms. I watched her for a moment before reaching out to touch her again. I slid my hand over her breasts, down her soft belly and over the soft curls between her legs. She watched me as I touched her. Her face was flushed and she licked her lips. Without preamble I slid my fingers into her. She was so wet, so hot. She arched against my fingers and I began to move them slowly in and out of her. My thumb tormented her clit. She writhed against my hand as much as her restraints allowed. I increased the speed of my fingers.

"Come for me, Bella," I whispered. Her hips were thrashing against my hand now. I changed the angle of my fingers and she let out a small cry as she came. Her body pulsed around my hand. When she finally drew in a slow, shuddering breath I removed my fingers.

I lifted her then, bringing her legs around my waist. As if she knew what I wanted, she shifted to allow my cock access. I guided her hips with my hands and thrust upward at the same moment. I felt the barrier of her virginity give and she cried out in pain. I stopped, though it almost hurt to do so.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, but tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. I kissed them away and then trailed my lips to her ear. I nibbled and sucked her ear and neck, I played with her breasts. I held my body as still as I could while I did so, allowing her to become accustomed to my cock. Soon my attentions to her began to excite her again and she began thrusting against me. Not hard, but little, jerky thrusts that sent shudders through me.

Soon she was riding me as I pounded into her. I buried my face in her neck and I concentrated on not holding too tightly so as not to bruise her. She came again, screaming my name this time. I was so close, but I couldn't let go yet. This was too incredible to let end so quickly. In a blur of motion I removed the garland from Bella's wrists. I carried her to the couch, pulling out of her only long enough to bend her over the plush arm of the couch.

She looked over her shoulder at me. I nodded, pointing my head to the large mirror on the wall in front of her and she followed my gaze. She flushed red, but she smiled. I thrust into her again, from behind this time. Her lips parted and she rocked her hips back into mine. Her eyes met mine in the mirror. I watched her every reaction, savoring the way her breasts jiggled with every thrust. I reached around her and began rubbing her clit. Her hands gripped my arm, whether to stop or encourage I didn't know because as I felt her climax for a third time I couldn't stop myself from coming. I drove my cock into her one more time. For one second I couldn't see or hear. All I could do was feel the exquisite sensation of coming wrapped in her human heat.

After a few moments to recover I pulled out of her and helped her up off the couch.

"Thank you, Carlisle." The words surprised me. What on earth was she going to tell Edward?

"You're welcome, Bella. Is this… will this change things with Edward?" To my great surprise she smiled up at me.

"Yes, it will. Now he can't tell me that vampires and humans can't have sex. I know better."

"If you need more evidence at any time in the future, let me know." I smiled back at her and wondered if this would ever happen again.


End file.
